Blue
by WritingTrash
Summary: It all came back to the damned color, didn't it? Based on Blue by Troye Sivan. UKUS One-Shot


**So I'm going to try to do a songfic, I've never done one of these really, though songs often influence parts of fanfictions. Therefore this is based by Blue by Troye Sivan, and I would recommend listening to it while readying this. Yeah I know I'm so emo, but I love this song okay! Also this is USUK what else would it be I mean really.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Blue.**

 _Love it's hard, I know_

 _All your lights are red, but I'm green to go_

 _Used to see you high, now you're only low_

It all came back to blue didn't it? Damn the color that loved to haunt him. Arthur watched the rain from from the cafe window. A simple cup of tea to distract him, and now he was stranded there as the sky poured outside. Water flowed down the cobblestone streets. Water just had to be blue too.

The Brit returns his gaze to the cold tea, long since forgotten. The tea bag swam in the dark liquid.

 _"England! Isn't it funny how the the tea bags float in the water? Like they're swimming, huh?"_ A blue boy exclaimed too many years ago.

That boy had left too. Nothing remained of him, even if a man of the same name still walked the world, all grown up. He wasn't that boy, he was a stranger.

 _I want you_

 _I'll colour me blue_

 _Anything it takes to make you stay_

 _Only seeing myself_

 _When I'm looking up at you_

It really was his fault. He left just as well as the boy did. Traveling away across the blue sea, leaving him alone. He wasn't there, didn't care when he should've. Maybe that would've saved the blue boy. The same ocean separated them today. It's blue waters haunting him, just as it haunted that boy. The waters leaving him alone and blue.

Arthur didn't realize until after the war. When he stood in the pounding rain, watching the blue boy, no longer his. When he pointed a gun to the blue coat, knowing he couldn't do it. It didn't matter if he did it or not. The war had killed that boy anyway.

He didn't know he'd be saying goodbye to his blue boy, soon a stranger would be his place.

 _I can't say no_

 _Though the lights are on_

 _There's nobody home_

 _Swore I'd never lose control_

 _Then I fell in love with a heart that beats so slow_

Time had slowed then, yet he still didn't know when that stranger had appeared. America was not that boy anymore. He was different, the simplest way to say it. They didn't know each other like they did then. When Arthur still looked down to him, when the blue boy was still there. He still wouldn't take it back. They were different, not brothers. Although, he supposed, they ever really had been, had they?

America haunted him as well. The silent, unwelcoming meetings, with the unsaid words and an ocean drifting in between them. The strange, different blue eyes watching.

He wishes he hadn't made the mistake of falling in love with the stranger.

 _I want you_

 _I'll colour me blue_

 _Anything it takes to make you stay_

 _Only seeing myself_

 _When I'm looking up at you_

Blues were everywhere, the oceans, the sky, it didn't matter where, they found Arthur. How could he resist the blue? He couldn't before. Arthur rested his cheek in his hand, raindrops splattering and bursting on the streets and windows.

Would he change then if he could? Would he change that war, so long ago, to keep his blue boy and avoid the stranger and his blue eyes?

Arthur knows his answer is no. The love for each had been different. The love for the stranger is more than it was for the boy. Who had changed it? Arthur? The boy, or the stranger? It had all been so different. The blue boy had begged him not to leave, and the stranger watched until he did. They were always in his thoughts. Memories and moments, surfacing when necessary.

 _"Seriously, England! Are you still drinking that crappy leaf water?"_ The stranger said, over and over in his head, like a broken record. If only he could fix it. That was impossible.

 _I know you're seeing black and white_

 _So I'll paint you a clear blue sky_

 _Without you I am colour-blind_

 _It's raining every time I open my eyes_

There was no fixing it. The blue boy was gone, and the stranger was exactly that, a stranger. Arthur's heart could wish, and his mind could dream and relive, but he can't change the blue. His love only grew, but it would never be satisfied. His wonder wouldn't ever be solved.

 _I want you_

 _I'll colour me blue_

 _Anything it takes to make you stay_

 _Only seeing myself_

 _When I'm looking up at you_

The gone boy, the separating sea, the eyes of a stranger, all blue. They all haunted him, never to be forgotten. It all came back to blue.

 **I leave you with this.**


End file.
